


Луна не то, чем кажется

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: нельзя так просто взять и закрыть секретную лабораторию





	Луна не то, чем кажется

Все всегда оказываются не такими, как от них ждешь.  
У. Голдинг, «Повелитель мух»

 

— Вы ебанулись, — сказал Стив.  
В гараже Байерсов он ожидал увидеть все что угодно.  
Прирученного демогоргона, разумную слизь, говорящего зеленого человечка — все это подходило под определение «у нас тут очень, очень красный код», которым Дастин вызвал его сюда в половину десятого вечера. Захлопнув очередное пособие для начинающих писателей и покосившись на по-прежнему девственно чистый лист бумаги, Стив признался себе: этому приглашению он был искренне рад. Он набросил куртку, взял биту и набил спортивную сумку вещами, которые могут пригодиться. Металлическими гантелями, пассатижами, молотком, перочинным ножом, несколькими проводами разной длины, тряпками, которых было не жалко, мотком веревки. В душной комнате за неделю до самого последнего срока сдачи вступительного сочинения Стив ощущал себя на редкость бесполезным куском дерьма. Это чувство развеялось ещё до того, как Дастин начал говорить. Едва сняв трубку и услышав громкое, частое дыхание, Стив не сомневался: что-то случилось.  
Что-то сидело на стуле, примотанное к спинке и ножкам строительным скотчем. Что-то свесило голову на грудь и бессвязно бормотало. Что-то называлось Билли Харгроув.  
К такому унылая февральская жизнь Стива не подготовила.  
— Проблем три, — скороговоркой объяснял Дастин, картавя от волнения ещё сильнее обычного, — во-первых, в лабораторию снова приехали люди, много-много грузовиков, они ее открыли. И чем-то начали там заниматься. Об этом сказала Джейн. Во-вторых, мы с Уиллом и Лукасом видели новую тварь. Огромную, в чёрном капюшоне, как у Жнеца.  
— Изнанка метаморфирует, — важно вставил Майк, будто это что-то объясняло.  
— И этот Жнец нависал над «Дворцом аркад»! — добавил Лукас.  
— Но я ничего не видела, — смущенно сказала Макс.  
С неё Стив и решил начать.  
— Что здесь делает твой брат?  
Судя по неуверенной гримасе на лице Макс, она тоже не очень-то хорошо это понимала.  
— Так вышло, — глядя куда-то в пол, сказала она.  
— Да потому что Нэнси... — начал было Лукас, но под испепеляющим взглядом Майка тут же заткнулся.  
— Мы не виноваты, — развёл руками Дастин.  
— Джонатан забрал Макс из «Аркад», потому что это было опасно, — впервые за все это время заговорил Уилл, Стив даже дернулся оттого, что голос зазвучал как будто из стены. Но младший Байерс просто сидел на корточках, обхватив колени руками. Его ветровка песочного цвета почти сливалась с ящиком.  
— А Билли поехал следом, — кивнул Майк.  
— И Нэнси не нашла ничего более умного... — теперь Лукас демонстративно игнорировал приятеля, — чем все ему вывалить.  
— Могу себе представить, — сказал Стив, покосившись на тело, привязанное к стулу.  
— Это сделала я, — пробормотала Макс. — Чтобы никто ни с кем не дрался.  
— С осени у нас ещё... остались ампулы, — пояснил Уилл.  
— Не думаю, что он много понял, — подытожил Дастин. — Это и есть наша третья проблема.  
— Мама вряд ли обрадуется, когда вернётся, — кивнул Уилл.  
— Он стал орать, что здесь секта. И что в неё втягивают Макс. Конечно, Джонатану это не понравилось, — хмыкнул Лукас. — У нас просто не было другого выбора.  
— Секта, — вполголоса повторил Стив. Он мог только представить себе, как это все должно было звучать для неподготовленных ушей. Не налети он сам на живого демогоргона позапрошлой осенью, Стив первый поднял бы всех на смех. — И где сейчас Джонатан с Нэнси?  
— Поехали с Джейн искать шерифа. И... маму, — вздохнул Уилл. — Они ужинают вместе.  
— И если сюда сейчас приедет шериф... — Стив нахмурился. Хоппер казался ему в целом довольно понимающим. Но он все ещё был полицейским. А они тут, можно сказать, похитили и обездвижили человека. Не демопса, не демозаложника деморазума или ещё какую потустороннюю хрень. А вполне нормального, пусть и отбитого на всю голову человека.  
— Мы провели совещание, — сказал Дастин. — И решили, что никого из нас он слушать не станет.  
— Мы не смогли его разбудить, — добавил Лукас.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
— И вы хотите, чтобы я увёз его отсюда.  
Все дружно закивали.  
По-прежнему не понимая, зачем он идёт у этой адской оравы на поводу, Стив расстегнул сумку и достал оттуда веревку. Куда-либо везти Билли Харгроува, предварительно его не связав по рукам и ногам, разумным не казалось. Отодрав от Билли скотч, Стив при помощи Лукаса переложил его, все ещё маловменяемого, на пол. Губы подрагивали, на них пузырилась слюна, полуоткрытые глаза сверкали белками, зрачки закатились. Впервые в жизни Стив, всего час назад обычный неудачник, неспособный связать двух слов, всерьёз связывал человека, совершая, в общем-то, настоящее преступление. Но преступником он оказался таким же бестолковым. Что, думал Стив, если из-за слишком тугого узла начнутся проблемы с кровообращением? Как он вообще собирается объясняться с Билли, если все они и правда в некотором роде секта. Секта свидетелей изнанки.  
— С родителями проблем не будет? — спросил он у Макс, кое-как закончив с руками и ногами Билли.  
Она хмуро мотнула головой.  
— Их не будет до завтра. Родителей.  
— Ты останешься здесь? — Стив втайне надеялся на другой ответ, но Лукас безапелляционно заявил:  
— Она останется здесь.  
Макс молча кивнула. Дастин и Лукас вызвались помогать Стиву и кое-как погрузили Билли на заднее сидение «бмв». Версию про багажник обсуждали, но недолго. Стив не был уверен, хватит ли там воздуха. Никто не знал, сколько осталось времени до приезда взрослых. Уилл переминался с ноги на ногу, бросая на Стива странные, осторожные взгляды. Как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не решался.  
— У мамы что-то крепкое найдётся? — спросил его Стив.  
Уилл метнулся к дому и вскоре вынес початую бутылку бурбона. Остальные тем временем дружно ликвидировали следы в гараже. Покосившись в ту сторону и убедившись, что никто их не услышит, Стив забрал у Уилла бутылку, тихо спросил:  
— Кто его на самом деле вырубил?  
Уилл поежился, обхватил себя руками за плечи.  
— Нэнси. Но это неважно.  
— А что важно?  
— Джонатан...  
— Что?  
— Чуть его не застрелил.  
— Что?!  
— Из дробовика. — Уилл показал пальцами на грудь. — Вот так его приставил. Нэнси все сделала правильно...  
У Стива снова возникло дрянное ощущение недосказанности. Он набрал полные легкие прохладного вечернего воздуха. Не хватало ещё орать на ребенка.  
— Я никуда не поеду, пока ты не объяснишь, какого хрена здесь творится.  
Уилл громко сглотнул.  
— Они странные.  
— Кто?  
— Все, понемногу. Даже Джейн. Или... именно Джейн. Я не знаю, Стив. Я скажу, когда пойму. Это не так, как раньше...  
— Погоди! — крикнул Дастин от порога гаража, и Уилл тут же осекся, сделав вид, что ничего не говорил. Стив почему-то решил последовать его примеру. — Хорошо, что ты не уехал, вот! — Дастин подбежал и сунул в руку Стиву пачку красного «мальборо». — Вывалилась.  
Стив машинально сунул ее в карман, не сводя с Дастина взгляда. На вид тот казался совершенно нормальным. Настолько, насколько может быть нормальным тринадцатилетний пацан, принимающий активное участие в похищении человека.  
— Ну, удачи. Ф-фух. И это... спасибо, Стив. Пойдём? — Дастин хлопнул Уилла по плечу, и тот безропотно, не оборачиваясь, поплёлся в гараж.  
Луна висела прямо над домом Байерсов — низкая, набухшая, как гигантский перезревший абрикос. Уже открыв водительскую дверцу, Стив задержался, не отводя от луны взгляда. Вспомнил, как впервые увидел точно такую же по пути из парка развлечений, который развернули на лето в пригороде Индианаполиса. Родители тихо выясняли отношения: отец сказал маме, что собирается в командировку на выходные, ей это не понравилось. Стив сказал, что хочет поехать с отцом, и мама неожиданно поддержала его, мол, поедем все вместе. Папа возразил, что ребёнку на экономической конференции делать нечего, дорога до Сиэтла долгая, к чему это все. Стив собирался ответить, но нечаянно глянул вверх и на несколько минут онемел. Все инстинктивно сжалось внутри, горло как будто заклинило. Он продолжал идти вперёд, сжимая мамину руку все крепче. Он мог поклясться, что видит, как оно приближается. Стив ни на секунду не подумал, что это может быть просто луна — огромный, изъеденный темно-коричневыми пятнами круг. Уже потом, в школе, им все объясняли, про полнолуние и перигей, но тогда Стиву едва исполнилось шесть, он немало слышал об инопланетянах по телевизору и ни на секунду не усомнился: завоевание Земли начинается прямо сейчас. Его до смерти пугало, что никто этого не замечает. Родители продолжали препираться, как будто неопознанные летающие объекты вторгались в их жизнь по расписанию, каждый вторник.  
— Там, — выдавил он из себя, подёргав маму за руку, — там.  
— Не балуйся. — Сухо одернув Стива, она поджала губы и больше не заговаривала ни с ним, ни с отцом.  
Они наконец сели в машину, Стив сполз по спинке заднего сидения, почти растянулся на нем, чтобы следить за гигантским оловянным круглым кораблем, который вот-вот начнёт испускать ослепительные лучи, засасывая подопытных коров и людей, прямо как рассказывали в передаче. Он чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво: понимал, что ничем не сможет защитить родителей, и малодушно пытался прятаться до последнего. Этот испорченный вечер покрепче многих врезался в память. Мало что подготовило Стива к встрече с изнанкой лучше, чем он.  
Дорога мерно стелилась под колёса, но теперь за рулем был сам Стив. А на заднем сидении «бмв» позапрошлогоднего выпуска, которую отец купил ему «в кредит», рассчитывая на хорошие оценки и подобающее поведение, лежал связанный Стивом человек. И не просто какой-то человек, а Билли Харгроув, исчадие калифорнийского ада, лучший нападающий в истории баскетбольной команды Хокинса, если послушать тренера. Феноменальный отморозок, который прошлой осенью здесь же, у Байерсов, продемонстрировал Стиву, как дерутся без правил по-настоящему. Синяки полностью сошли с лица только к декабрю. После этого Билли присмирел — то ли опасался, что Стив его заложит, то ли сам понял, что перебрал, но даже на тренировках он всю зиму как будто избегал Стива. Хотя, может, Билли просто открыл холодильник, когда они все сбежали из дома, оставив его валяться на полу, оглушенного транквилизатором. Пришёл в себя, решил осмотреться. И нашёл завернутое в одеяло, сочащееся слизью щупальце. Стив покосился в зеркало заднего вида, тело на сидении шевелилось, безуспешно пытаясь приподняться, и снова что-то нечленораздельно мычало.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Стив, — слышишь ты меня или нет. Но... черт, я просто хочу сказать, что... короче, ничего личного.  
И добавил газа.  
Ещё с позапрошлой осени, когда он гордо выгуливал свежеподаренную «бмв» по всему городу и окрестностям, зарабатывая себе имидж беззаботного удачливого засранца, от которого Нэнси и изнанка потом не оставили камня на камне, Стив точно помнил, что от Ферронс-роуд отходила грунтовая дорога к ферме Джареда, а от неё до реки было рукой подать и спуск там был удобный, машину получилось подогнать к самому берегу. Огни в доме у Тома Джареда не горели, поговаривали, что он переехал к дочери в Огайо, а ферму собирается продавать. На несколько миль вокруг не было ни единой живой души.  
Билли с тех пор, как они съехали с трассы, не шевелился. Стив выбрался из машины, открыл дверцу заднего сидения и чудом уклонился от летящих в лицо ботинок. Отскочил в сторону, ругнулся под нос. Обошёл машину, открыл дверцу напротив и вытащил Билли за плечи. Тот пытался сопротивляться, но всю силу вложил в тот, неудавшийся удар, поэтому теперь дергался больше для виду. Он, несомненно, долго готовился в дороге, сполз к самой двери, удобно упёрся в спинку сидения, поджал ноги. Запросто мог бы и нос сломать.  
Усадив его у заднего колеса, Стив наконец развязал веревку и вытащил изо рта у Билли кляп, сразу отдернув руку на всякий случай. Но Билли больше не дергался, осторожно ощупывал языком потрескавшиеся губы и мрачно таращился на Стива исподлобья.  
— Это... я понимаю, как это выглядит, Харгроув, — Стив кашлянул, покачал головой, — но это совсем не то. Блин.  
Он как будто вышел к доске, ни хрена не выучив. Мешанина слов барахталась в голове, но ничего путного из неё выудить не получалось.  
— Они... мы... не секта. Все намного хуже. То есть лучше. В смысле, никто не чокнулся, никто не пытается, я не знаю, ничего плохого делать с твоей сестрой. У Макс отличные друзья. Просто... тут так сложилось. Есть свои... дела.  
Билли медленно опустил взгляд на связанные запястья, его губы искривились.  
— Никто не чокнулся, да?  
— Это... это сделал я. Не они. Ты бы... стал дёргаться в машине. А мне надо было тебя увезти оттуда. Просто... тебе не надо было там оставаться.  
— Да?  
— Слушай, Харгроув. — Стив ещё раз прочистил горло, присел на корточки в паре футов от Билли. — Мы это уже проходили. Прошлой осенью. Ты приехал, не понимал в чем дело, психанул. Я... не держу зла, поверь. Почти. Я понимаю, у тебя сестра, на дворе ночь, дом Байерсов на окраине, соседи далеко, черт знает как это должно выглядеть. Я понимаю. Но это... это сложно, блин.  
Его буравили пустые, ничего не выражающие глаза. У Билли было такое особое выражение лица, когда, обычно подвижное, оно застывало, и взгляд тоже стекленел, это сразу делало его старше на пару лет и ещё злее, чем обычно.  
Стив вытащил пачку «мальборо» из кармана, вытряхнул оттуда сигарету. Билли равнодушно позволил вставить ему сигарету в рот, затянулся, когда Стив поднёс зажигалку. Все это продолжало происходить в реальности, пугающе серьезно. Не следовало его связывать, не следовало вывозить его на реку. Стив никому в жизни не собирался так угрожать, как это, похоже, понял Билли. Хрен знает, чего он там в своей Калифорнии насмотрелся.  
Стив и себе прикурил сигарету, открыл дверцу «бмв», достал из бардачка бурбон, отхлебнул немного — просто чтобы горло так не першило. Вообще бутылку он просил для Билли, не сомневался, что понадобится. Но сперва следовало решить задачу: как превратить связанного, оглушенного в чужом доме человека в добровольного и охотного собутыльника. Стиву паршиво давались уравнения с несколькими неизвестными. Что-то подсказывало: развяжи он сейчас Билли — осенняя драка покажется легкой разминкой.  
— Смотри, — сказал он, — это долгая история. Серьезно. Ей больше года, на самом деле, намного больше. Мы... все вроде ввязались в неё, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Макс... тоже ввязалась, осенью. Теперь вот ты. — Стив вытащил из губ Билли сигарету, стряхнул пепел на землю и собрался было вставлять обратно.  
— Если с ней что-то случится, Харрингтон, я тебя убью, — спокойным, констатирующим естественное положение вещей голосом сказал Билли.  
— Да блин, ничего с ней не случится. — Стив чувствовал себя идиотом с двумя сигаретами в руках, замешкавшись, он забыл, где чья. — Я тебе сказал, у неё хорошие друзья. Это не про Байерсов, не про дом. Это про Хокинс. Тут происходит... разное. Долго объяснять. Но я объясню. Тебе... там холодно, наверное. Сидеть. На земле. Можем... поехать ко мне, у меня никого. Ты пообещаешь не психовать. Я тебя развяжу. Мы... забудем это, ну... как мы это начали. Они... просто испугались. Тебя. Ну, что ты начнёшь... вести себя как обычно.  
Одной из сигарет Стив глубоко, до легкого гула в ушах затянулся и выбросил обе на землю.  
— Я посажу тебя в машину сейчас, окей? И мы поедем ко мне. Просто поговорить. По-человечески.  
Билли неторопливо моргнул, возможно, это следовало считать согласием. Никаких эмоций на его лице по-прежнему не отражалось. Стив зашёл со стороны, попытался его приподнять, но Билли был очень тяжелым. И сперва не проявлял никакого желания помогать Стиву, тужащемуся изо всех сил. Потом, видно, передумал, подтянул к себе связанные в щиколотках ноги, оперся на них, так стало полегче. Они поднялись оба, Стив все ждал, когда Билли попробует его боднуть или толкнуть. Но Билли не пытался. Усевшись на заднее сидение справа, он откинул голову, отвернулся к окну. Стив захлопнул дверцу, забрался в машину.  
— Твою мать, что за... — донеслось сзади. Стив покосился в зеркало: Билли припал к окну лбом, разглядывая что-то в зарослях кустов, куда только делась его показная вялость.  
Стив похолодел, пару мгновений он был абсолютно уверен, что «бмв» сейчас намертво застрянет в мокрой земле, просядет, не сможет сдвинуться с места. И что-то из кромешной темноты, что-то «твою мать» напрыгнет на крышу, скрежеща когтями. Разобьёт стекло, а у Билли по-прежнему связаны руки, и кто в этом виноват? Стив газанул со всей дури, Билли не смог удержать равновесия, его швырнуло на сидение. Стуча подвеской на рытвинах, «бмв» нёсся мимо поля.  
— Что там? — Стив нервно глянул в зеркало, Билли пытался сесть ровно, пока что безуспешно. — Что ты видел?!  
— С-сука.  
Стоило ему восстановить равновесие, Билли подтянул колени к груди и начал возиться с веревкой. «Бмв» вылетел на трассу. Тишину, сгустившуюся в салоне, нарушало тихое кряхтение и ругань сквозь зубы. Стиву было уже плевать на то, остановит их кто-то или нет, он точно знал, что ничего хорошего от Билли, если тот сумеет выпутаться, ждать не следует, и чаще смотрел в зеркало, чем на дорогу. Да, он продолжал возить по городу связанного человека, ещё и слегка выпив, с открытой бутылкой бурбона в бардачке, превышая скорость миль на тридцать. Подобающее поведение, ничего не скажешь, видел бы его отец. Едва не вылетев на обочину, «бмв» с трудом вписался в поворот, когда Стив съехал с тридцать четвёртого на Фридом-стрит, откуда до дома было рукой подать. К счастью, других машин на дороге не было, обычно к вечеру пятницы она пустела. Косо припарковавшись у дома, Стив повернулся. Узлы он ещё со средней школы вязал как надо, все попытки Билли ни к чему не привели. Раскрасневшийся, поглощённый войной с веревкой, тот не обращал на него внимания.  
— Я тебя сам развяжу, — сказал Стив. — Просто дай мне слово, что мы не будем сразу драться. Я не хочу с тобой драться. Нам надо поговорить. Я серьезно. Харгроув. Эй, Харгроув!  
Он заглушил мотор, вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверцу, только тогда Билли прекратил дергать узел, ноги в тяжелых ботинках с противным скрежетом сползли по виниловому сидению, глухо стукнулись о пол. Билли смотрел прямо перед собой и тяжело дышал.  
— Мы... договорились? — тихо спросил Стив.  
Билли прикрыл глаза. Рубашка под расстёгнутой курткой от бешеной возни съехала вбок, расстегнулась на груди. От него пахло густой смесью пота и тяжелого, сладкого одеколона. Пальцы связанных рук мелко подрагивали, но грудь вздымалась и опадала все реже, все плавнее.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — голос у Билли был глухой, может, даже слегка затравленный. Похожим голосом Джонатан Байерс два с лишним года назад спрашивал на стоянке у школы что-то похожее, пока Стив с Томми, переглядываясь друг с другом, окружали его, чтобы отнять рюкзак.  
— Просто поговорить, — повторил Стив, подавив в себе желание немедленно извиниться, раздражаясь от постоянной необходимости оправдываться. — Я тебе все объясню. Все это. Но мы поговорим спокойно. Никто не будет пытаться ни у кого забирать ключи, никто никого не будет топить в бассейне.  
На скулах у Билли дернулись желваки, он издал странный звук — то ли смешок, то ли всхлип. Потерся щекой о плечо, сказал, как сплюнул:  
— Валяй.  
Стив пообещал, что скоро вернётся, и, покопавшись в сумке, которую оставил в багажнике, нашёл перочинный нож. Билли не успокаивался, вертел головой, ловя каждое его движение. Оставаться в темном салоне в одиночестве ему явно не хотелось. От того, как легко оказалось до полусмерти напугать такого уверенного в себе с виду человека, Стиву становилось не по себе. Но где-то глубоко внутри шевельнулось мерзкое, тянущее ощущение удовлетворенности происходящим. Ведь можно и не развязывать Билли, поговорить так. Можно даже лучше: оставить его в гараже на несколько часов, хорошенько проверив узлы. Привязав к отцовскому верстаку, откуда Билли точно никуда не денется. Мысли были стыдными, порочными, вот за что он на самом деле оправдывался перед Билли. Стив точно знал, что с людьми так не следует поступать, даже с самыми невыносимыми. Стив точно знал, что хочет, очень-очень хочет поступить так с Билли Харгроувом, потому что Билли это заслужил. Билли, отобравший у него неформальное звание короля школы, Билли, испортивший ему выпускной год, Билли, переспавший за зиму с тремя его бывшими девчонками, Билли, укравший у него лучшего друга. Конечно, он заслуживал хорошей взбучки. Стив машинально постукивал лезвием по ладони, легко касался кожи остриём. Хорошей, толковой взбучки. Чтобы никогда больше не думал, что на Стива или на друзей Стива можно наезжать. Никто серьезно не пострадает. Билли Харгроув получит гораздо меньше, чем Стив прошлой осенью. Билли ему чуть челюсть не сломал, а сколько пришлось врать родителям и учителям. Упал он с лестницы, конечно. Но что еще было говорить? Месяц бесконечной лжи, пока все не забыли, пока не сошли синяки — теперь что, сделать вид, что ничего не было? Теперь, когда Билли в руках у Стива? Разве для того Стив связывал его, чтобы теперь просто так отпускать? Страшно хотелось пить, он обошёл машину, достал бутылку, хорошо к ней приложился. Бурбон обжег горло, прокатился по пищеводу и как будто включил свет в желудке, сразу стало тепло и приятно. Следовало выпить ещё немного, просто чтобы расправиться с идиотской трусостью, с бесконечными «что если». Стив-что-если-Харрингтон, именно это мешало ему всю жизнь. Тормозило, не давало быть ничем толковым. Каждое желание упиралось в «что если». Они и с Томми поссорились потому, что Томми надоели его вечные попытки съехать, когда развлечения принимали самый развеселый оборот. А ему надоело, как Томми на него смотрит. Как на богатенького смазливого труса, которому все слишком легко даётся. Конечно, Харгроув без труда завоевал такого Томми. Достаточно было макнуть Стива лицом в дерьмо, с этим Харгроув справился на отлично. Если бы за макание в дерьмо ставили баллы, Харгроув был бы заочно записан во все колледжи Лиги Плюща.  
Стив утер губы, поставил бутылку прямо на землю у колеса и двинулся к заднему сидению, поигрывая ножом. Фонарь светил прямо туда, отражение скрывало сидящего в салоне Билли из виду. В стекле виднелся только кусок дома напротив, темный куст, похожий на человека в капюшоне, у забора — немного повыше Стива, как раз с Билли ростом. Стив обернулся на всякий случай, но, само собой, это оказался просто розовый куст. Что за идиотские мысли на него навалились, Стив сам себе не верил. Он открыл дверцу, места рядом с Билли было достаточно, чтобы присесть. Билли не шевелился, откинувшись спиной на сидение, он даже дышал очень тихо. На правом, ближнем к Стиву виске блестел пот. Развернув лезвие плашмя, Стив представил, как касается им щеки Билли. Проводит без нажима, очерчивая скулу. Билли напряжется, по-прежнему не откроет глаз, но светлые ресницы будут подрагивать, дыхание собьётся. Стив тогда скажет: легко же тебя напугать, а? Он мотнул головой, крепко сжимая пальцы на рукоятке ножа. Оказывается, все это время он бездумно тыкал им в сидение, оставив несколько небольших порезов на обивке. Повернув голову, он наткнулся на пристальный взгляд в упор.  
— Мы договорились, — сказал Стив, больше себе, чем ему. Тому себе, который по-прежнему недоумевал, зачем Стив снова ведёт себя как тряпка. Вечно как тряпка — с отцом, с матерью, с Нэнси, с Томми, с детьми. Никому не способный отказать. В салоне стало невыносимо душно.  
— Мы договорились, — медленно повторил за ним Билли.  
Конечно, он боялся, пока у Стива был нож. Стив сам себя с этим ножом немного боялся. В голове шумело. Не следовало ему пить.  
— Давай руки. — Каждое слово Стив проговаривал с силой, словно преодолевая сопротивление плотной резиновой маски, облепившей лицо. Они странные, сказал Уилл Байерс. Все, даже Джейн. Уилл всегда лучше всех чувствовал изнанку, потому что наглотался ее сполна. Раньше Уиллом уже командовала изнанка, что заставило всех считать, что одержимость не вернется? Он пытался натравить Стива на Джейн, чьи силы для изнанки были опаснее всего. И это наверняка была его идея, чтобы Стив увёз Билли из дома, где Билли могли контролировать. Выходит, Билли мог быть новым монстром, а Уилл ему помогал. Поэтому Стиву и было так херово, он сидел плечом к плечу с монстром. И резал веревку на его руках. Стив хотел было отдернуть нож, но опоздал, натянутое волокно лопнуло, рука Билли немедленно перехватила его собственную, резко потянула на себя. Нельзя было договариваться с монстром, подумал Стив. И провалился в чернильное зыбкое болото, где нечем было дышать. В болоте квакали жабы — огромные, белые, как в негативе. На бородавках шевелился пушок, иногда он отрывался и улетал в лилово-алое небо. Убей, квакали жабы. Убей убей убей убей убей. Стиву нечем было зажать уши, он слышал их каждой клеткой, подрагивавшей в унисон со слаженным хором. Накажи накажи накажи накажи накажи накажи накажи. С неба шел снег, похожий на жабий пух. Он больно вонзался в кожу, врастал в неё, пускал корни. Стив был землёй, которой осточертело. Корни пили из него и одновременно насыщали новым смыслом. Монстры должны умереть, это был хороший, единственно верный смысл. Все они были монстры, кто лез в землю. Двуногие, ненасытные монстры, и самый омерзительный из них — Билли Харгроув, который выдернул Стива из болота, окатив ледяной водой. Стив теперь всего наполовину был землёй, корнями и плотной корой, под которой струился прохладный сок, а наполовину стоял на коленях, жалкий и дрожащий, Билли крепко держал его за волосы и макал головой в бассейн. По другую сторону бассейна, со стороны леса, на фоне ночного неба выделялось нечто темное, в капюшоне. Оно должно было помочь, но почему-то бездействовало.  
— Ну же, — попытался крикнуть Стив, но вместо этого только хлебнул воды, потому что Билли снова вжал его лицом в бассейн. Заросшее темными щупальцами дно оказалось гораздо глубже, чем ему следовало бы быть. Ты не тряпка, пропели жабы со дна. Покажи ему, Стив. Пух падал снизу вверх, щекотал лицо. Дышать воздухом после этого было больно, он распирал легкие — резкий, холодный. Никто больше не давил на голову. Стив приподнялся на руках, повернулся. Вода с волос стекала по лицу и за шиворот, он был мокрый по пояс и лежал в луже. Билли стоял в нескольких шагах от него, приподняв перед собой руки, ему что-то говорила Джейн. Слишком быстро и тихо, Стив не мог разобрать. Нож висел в воздухе, в нескольких дюймах от шеи Билли — это и обеспечивало его сговорчивость, его осторожную позу. Он во всем виноват, шепнула тень в капюшоне перед тем, как раствориться в темноте. Конечно же, Билли Харгроув был во всем виноват. Стив закашлялся, выплёвывая воду.  
— Стив, ты как? — голос Джейн звенел тревогой.  
— Нормально, — прохрипел он, сжимая руки в кулаки так, что ногти вонзились в кожу. — Ты вовремя. Этот придурок пытался меня прикончить.  
Нёс какую-то ерунду, подсказало что-то прохладное и вязкое изнутри.  
— Нёс какую-то ерунду, — громче повторил Стив, отвечать у доски, когда подсказывали с передних парт, всегда было проще. — Он, по-моему, не в себе. С тех пор, как увидел что-то... что-то в кустах.  
— Блядь, да ты посмотри на него, он вконец ебанулся! — заорал Билли, тыкая пальцем в Стива.  
Нож приблизился к его горлу ещё немного.  
Стив улыбнулся. Не осталось сомнений в том, на чью сторону встанет Джейн. Оставалось подтолкнуть ее немножечко.  
— Говорил, что он дерево, — сказал Стив, качая головой. — Надо связать его. У меня в машине ещё осталась веревка.  
— Сука, что ты врешь! — Билли дернулся в его сторону, но резко затормозил, коснувшись передвинувшегося острия горлом. Из носа у Джейн стекала темная струйка.  
— Сядь, — веско сказала она.  
С улицы доносились громкие голоса Нэнси и Джонатана. Кажется, они ссорились. Под пристальным взглядом Джейн Билли опустился на кафельную плитку. Он, как загипнотизированный, таращился на висящий в воздухе нож, губы были приоткрыты, подбородок мелко дрожал.  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал ему Стив, приятельски хлопнув по плечу, — мы тебя вылечим.  
Он еще в машине подметил, что это действовало хорошо.  
— Отойди лучше, — нахмурилась Джейн. — Позовёшь их?  
Стив не хотел оставлять с ней Билли, но выбора не было. Он прошел к стоянке через гостиную, то и дело оглядываясь. Джейн не двигалась, Билли тоже, это и все, что можно было увидеть через окно. В доме оказалось нечем дышать, у самых дверей Стива повело. Схватившись за вешалку и едва ее не опрокинув, он с трудом удержался на ногах, упёрся свободной ладонью в стену. На пол с волос капала вода. «Очнись, Харрингтон!» — орал Билли, засовывая его под воду. Сердце гулко, бешено стучало. Он очнулся, очнулся, очнулся. Он не позволит Билли командовать. Никогда больше. Никто не будет им командовать. Вывалившись на улицу, Стив жадно глотнул прохладного воздуха. В голове немного прояснилось. Нэнси стояла у его машины, сжимая горлышко бутылки в руке. Джонатан лежал на земле у ее ног и не шевелился.  
— Что... у вас случилось? — Стив сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперёд.  
Тушь у Нэнси размазалась темными разводами по щекам. Она громко сглотнула, глянула на Стива с опаской.  
— Он... был сам не свой. Это все военные. Джейн сказала, они называют это «операция Незабудка». Кому-то на самом верху очень не понравилось, что все мы здесь... остались знать то, что мы знаем. Про лабораторию, про Джейн. Она думает... что это ее отец. Биологический отец, тот человек, которого мы полтора года считали мертвым. Она сказала, он вернулся, чтобы все здесь... «зачистить».  
Она заговаривает зубы, подумал Стив.  
Она ударит, стоит повернуться к ней спиной. Как Джонатана.  
— Там у меня Харгроув внутри, он тоже... сам не свой. Я... за веревкой вышел, — сказал он.  
— Господи, — сказала Нэнси. — Куда мы... что мы...  
Джонатан пошевелил рукой, Нэнси отступила, уперлась спиной в машину.  
— Вы нашли шерифа? — спросил Стив.  
Нэнси сперва кивнула, потом замотала головой.  
— Он тоже... такой. Не такой, как всегда.  
— Надо разобраться, — сказал Стив. Он был уже совсем рядом с ней. — Дашь?  
После секундного колебания Нэнси протянула ему бутылку. На донышке запеклась кровь. Стив вынул пробку и сделал пару глотков. Он помнил, что от этого становится лучше. Бурбон придал ему сил и понимания.  
— Надо перетащить его в гараж, — сказал Стив, кивнув на Джонатана. — А потом мы отведём туда Билли.  
— Я больше не верю Джейн, — прошептала Нэнси, в огромных карих глазах стояли слезы.  
— Я тоже, — одними губами ответил Стив. Это окончательно превратило их в заговорщиков.  
— Можно? — Джейн потянулась к бутылке, Стив отдал ей бурбон и достал веревку из багажника. Отрезал кусок в три фута, намотал на кулаки концы, подергал. Должно было сгодиться.  
— Отвлечешь ее, — сказал Стив.  
Нэнси медленно кивнула. Отложив веревку на землю, остатками мотка он, опустившись на одно колено, принялся связывать Джонатана. Ничего не надо с ними больше делать, подсказала темнота, шелестящая ветром в кустах. Их с Билли достаточно просто запереть в гараже. Там хватит подручных инструментов. Пусть сами развлекаются.  
— Так не пойдёт, — пробормотал Стив. Прошлой осенью он уже уступил Джонатану Нэнси. Отошёл в сторону, сделал вид, что все идёт как надо. Здоровался с ним всю зиму, как с закадычным приятелем. Подумаешь, лузер увёл у него девушку и об этом говорит вся школа. Что там той школы, доучиться до выпускного и свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Какой же гадкой тряпкой он был, хуже самого Джонатана. И теперь что, отдавать ему ещё и Билли? Черта с два. Он сердито мотнул головой, поэтому бутылка пронеслась мимо, едва чиркнув по виску. Стив попытался вскочить, но перед глазами все закружилось. Нэнси повалила его на землю, вцепилась в горло руками. Луна над ее головой — потемневшая, обуглившаяся с краю — двоилась в глазах у Стива, с неё вот-вот должны были спуститься пришельцы, спуститься и его забрать. Скрутить руки за спиной и объяснить, что он имеет право хранить молчание, а все, что он скажет, будет использовано против него в суде.


End file.
